


Fanclub

by spacehorse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, idk i wrote this a long time ago and it's kind of nice so here it is, kozume kenma appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehorse/pseuds/spacehorse
Summary: Just a short little story about Kuroo appreciating Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169
Collections: kuroken s





	Fanclub

It was at times like this that Kuroo marveled at the fact that Kenma didn’t have a fanclub. Thin body glistening in sweat, pink lips parted ever so slightly, beautiful eyes glazed and half-closed. He was utterly beautiful. Those eyes sent waves of a gooey warm feeling straight through Kuroo’s body, warming him from his cheeks to his dick, which was already throbbing. It’s not like he wanted to share this with anyone, it just seemed so completely impossible that this boy wasn’t worshipped by every human on this planet. In Kuroo’s eyes, he was practically a god. 

Small, nimble hands touched Kuroo’s abdomen and his gaze tore away from Kenma’s face, down to his hands. Watching them trace his defined muscles, causing him to tense and chew his bottom lip raw. Small fingers, groomed fingernails, slowly clawing down his happy trail that was cut off by a tight red waistband. The soft fabric of his briefs, blood-red in color, clung to his skin and showed off each groove like art. Kenma’s fingers took their time, cherishing each and every muscle. Kuroo was sweating. His eyes followed those beautiful pale fingers as they tortured him, encircling the bulge that was only growing bigger and more uncomfortable by the second. 

The power this boy had over him was excruciating. In moments like these, Kuroo felt so god damn weak. Like he would fall apart at any second like he would do whatever Kenma asked of him in exchange for another moment of those fingers touching him. The way they were so gentle but at the same time so sharp and sure of themselves, he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t take any of it. 

A glance up at Kenma’s face. The boy seemed mesmerized. Beautiful golden eyes locked on his own fingers, racking over Kuroo’s entire body and taking in all of him. Kuroo loved every second. The attention. The love. Kenma was looking at him like that, not anyone else, and it made him feel so fucking good. So. Fucking. G- 

_Oh._

His briefs were down to his knees before he noticed Kenma’s hands moving, and then they were soft and sharp at the same time on his cock and it couldn’t feel better. Nothing was better than this. The boy that’s his entire world making him feel like the king of the world.

 _“God, Kenma,”_ He would groan, and then a little smile would pull the corners of those beautiful lips up. Eyes glinting. A little smirk. Kenma was so smart, such a good setter. He knew his captain so well. Far too well. He knew just where to twist his wrist and drag his nails and squeeze a little tighter. 

Kuroo was the type to get desperate quickly. He would turn rabid almost, desperate to prove that this moment was his and Kenma was his and only he was going to have such a perfect person in his life. Kenma could tell when it was coming. Kuroo would lose focus, stop making eye contact, breathe harder. It all built up. He’d start focusing on Kenma’s body, every inch of it, give him hickeys in the places that he knew would be impossible to hide in the morning, all while moaning and groaning into that soft, soft skin. 

Then, he would snap.

Usually all it took was a thumb in the right place at the right time and he’d grab Kenma’s arms, shove them above his head and hold them there with one hand, adjusting Kenma’s legs around his waist and push himself in. He went slow at first, always did, because Kenma was a slow adjuster. In that time, he forced his tongue into Kenma’s mouth, tasting everything and feeling saliva pool between them. When liquid rolled down Kenma’s jaw and neck, it didn’t matter whose it was. 

Kuroo started to move a bit faster inside of Kenma when he got impatient. There was this moment he always looked for, a face Kenma made, a sound that came out of him. Pure bliss, pure pleasure, and it always came out right when the pain first subsided. So Kuroo watched. He watched close and careful at his boyfriend’s face, watching his eyebrows pull together and his nose scrunch up. He watched as the muscles in Kenma’s arms tensed and un-tensed, jaw clenched and unclenched, mouth opened and closed. And then, finally.

Kenma cried out, soft and high pitched and breathy. His back arched up off the bed, mouth fell open in a wet mess of saliva, and thighs tightened around Kuroo’s waist. Immediately, Kuroo took off. Pounding into the poor boy’s ass and hitting his prostate like a fucking pro, desperate to hear those soft moans again and again. He was high on these sounds, the moisture, the heat, the way Kenma turned his head and bit into Kuroo’s arm. Water dripping from his eyes into the damp white sheets, damp blonde and brown hair sticking to his glimmering skin, their saliva mixed together dripping down his face and neck and chest. 

Kenma was so beautiful.

He sparkled.

He was a fucking star.

He was a star and a planet and a sun and a whole fucking galaxy in Kuroo’s eyes. And when Kenma came and he’d tense up and his toes would curl against the backs of Kuroo’s thighs, nails dig into Kuroo’s back like claws, lose all control, Kuroo knew he was the luckiest guy in the entire universe. 

When they finished and ended up curled up together under Kuroo’s biology-themed sheets, the room was humid with sweat and bliss. Kenma silently traced patterns into Kuroo’s chest until he drifted off, and Kuroo spent the night carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and contemplating whether or not to start a Kenma fan page on Tumblr. 

And the next day at school, no one asked about the dark hickeys that Kenma couldn’t hide or the scratches all over Kuroo’s torso, front and back, when he changed in the locker room. No one ever questioned Kuroo and Kenma. They were perfect for each other from the very start.


End file.
